User talk:Syi
Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dramon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 19:50, 16 April 2009 Dramon Can you please source the info you added to Dramon? I've not heard it before.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 20:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I would love to, but I don't know how to source, that and the previous information isn't sourced. :We're kinda big on sources... do you have an idea, or the name of the webpage? We can help you out.---- Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 23:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I have no internet source, and i don't see the other information cited on Dramon. The information is spread out through seasons 1&2 and one of the movies, I forget the name of the movie but it was the first to come out in america. It's mostly from antagonists and Izzys' findings when he rambles in the show. The Agumon line is a Dramon line, it is talked about all through out season one, further more not all Dramon have Dra in their names. I will be re-editing my statements.--Syi 04:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Agumon's line is a Reptile>Dinosaur>Cyborg>Dragon Man type. The "Dramon Destroyer" tidbit is not so much as mentioned until the battle with MetalSeadramon. By definition, Dramon Digimon have "Dramon" in their names, and it is not related strongly to the type - Ebidramon and Seadramon are Dramon, while Azulongmon isn't. Do not readd disputed statements without sources; as it stands now, most of your additions look pretty suspect ("WarGreymon committed a foul deed", for example). In fact, WarGreymon's Japanese bio only mentions that its weapons put itself at risk, but mention nothing of the backstory you added; in fact, the net doesn't seem to mention it either. ::Now, please, add sources or quotes for what you added, as it seems to be fan-fiction.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 05:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I do not see sources on the previous version of the Dramon page and I will be re editing it everytime because it is true, If other articles are left unscorced and still up then why can't mine be? WarGreymon and all its' digivolutions are Dramon, WarGreymon is "the" Dramon destroyer. WarGreymon Was punished for something he did, the punishment was the Dramon destroyer claws that are permanently bound to his hands. If they are removed His code will dissolve. ::To be honest, that is the stupidest damn argument you could have made. I take it you are admitting that there is no source for what you added?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 05:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I have no internet source, and i don't see the other information cited on Dramon. The information is spread out through seasons 1&2 and one of the movies, I forget the name of the movie but it was the first to come out in america. It's mostly from antagonists and Izzys' findings when he rambles in the show. I have sources, just not ones on the internet that I can link to you. Or are productions of the subject we are arguing over not sources?--Syi 05:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::"add sources or quotes for what you added". I don't know how I can make this clearer. Your "I think I remember it being in this one place, but I can't recall" is not acceptable, and honestly, your being idiotic to argue that it is. :::At this point, I'm fed up with you. Either add some kind of reference, source, quote, citation, or bibliography, or your edits to Dramon will be removed. As you can see everywhere across this wiki, sourcing to an episode is fine, so long as you provide quotes. If you can't access the episode, check it on youtube or across the web. The sourcing policy can be found at the MOS draft, though basically any accurate quote you add will be sufficient for now. :::I would like to take this opportunity, though, to mention that Digimon: The Movie didn't say a damn thing about the Dramon Destroyers, about Dramon, or even about dragons.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 05:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC) This is what is mentioned in the episode: Izzy: Well, I've analyzed the situation and I believe we can defeat them with Wargreymon. Tai and Matt: Huh? Izzy: He's a Dramon destroyer. Matt: Dramon destroyer? Tai: Try speaking English. Izzy: Well, you see, the weapons on Wargreymon's arms are the key. They're especially effective against Dramon-type Digimon, hence the phrase "Dramon destroyer". With these devices, we might be able to defeat the Dark Masters. Tai: Izzy, you're a genius. Dramon destroyer, huh? Agumon, you're gonna eat those Dramon alive! All: Oh! Eww! Tai, Matt, and Izzy: Huh? Tai: That's not what I had in mind! That's IT. None of that other nonsense you posted. This is also the only mention of the term in the English seasons.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 06:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) It is not the only mentioning in the english season, and by reference to the Digimemeories I am correct that the agumon line are Dramon. If they weren't then by your reasoning they would not belong to any family and simply have their own, but scources all over the site say otherwise. I'm not talking about that movie, I'm talking about the movie where MalaMyotismon shows up ans they try to race the clock to prevent it and all the while Izzy is spewing information, It may not have been an actual movie but it was showed on tv in a movie format. you were asking me to site an outside source to guarantee my statements were true, which I don't know of any sony/bandai/Digimon official website with everything that has ever happened in the digital world to date. If sourcing to other parts of the site are appropriate then the entire site could be built on falsehood. I will still edit what I believe is true evrytime it is taken down.--Syi 06:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) #The DigiMemories'? Seriously, that's your basis for calling them "Dramon"? That mean's they're part of the Dragon's Roar family. SO IS MERAMON. It basically means they're fire elemental. Furthermore, the anime emphasizes the "Dramon", not "Dragon" - which is why they don't try to use WarGreymon X on DoruGreymon, for example. "Dramon" is not a family, it is a group or type. #Furthermore, Agumon is also in the Virus Busters, Nature Spirits, and Metal Empire lines. Does that mean he is an Angemon, Beastmon, and Andromon? This is why your argument doesn't work. #There is no movie where MaloMyotismon shows up. If you mean Our War Game, it doesn't mention the Dramon Destroyers at all. #Your recent addition, about the Celestial Digimon? That's completely bogus, since the CD don't appear until Digimon Frontier, and only appear there. #I'm asking you to provide a damn quote, since it's obvious that you don't even know which movie you're talking about. #The official Digimon website, Digimon Channel has virtually all of the info, or access to it. There are tons of fan-run encyclopedia sites as well. #I have not once asked you to source to another article on this site; I've asked you to remove your head from your ass and provide a quote from the anime, video games, or what have you Digimon; or to at least say "It definitely was mentioned in this episode". I have tried to be polite, but your claim that you shouldn't have to provide sources because the rest of a stub article didn't have them yet? That is honestly an idiotic request. And then you follow that up with "Even though I've been asked for sources, I'll continue to readd this info if it gets removed without ever giving them." I have no sympathy for you. ::Now, I am going to remove the info you added to the Dramon article. You can readd it when and only when you provide a quote or citation from the anime, video games, etc., backing up your additions. If you readd it without sources, you will be blocked for a month.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 13:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) What proof does that give anyone, that I can make up something that sounds like something a cartoon charechter would say? By replaceing "I think in this one episode/movie" with "according to this site or article on digiwiki" you acheive no more or less truthiness. In ancient digital times the CD governed the digital world Azulongmonconfirms this by saying to Seraphimon and Angewoman "good to see you two" the 2 have no idea of his meaning. Later in the show they have flashbacks to those ancient times but are quickly brought out of them. In otherwords the patamon and gatomon we know today were once one of the most revered powers in the digital world and one day they forgot who they were. Keep in mind that the digital world has been "reset" many times by Yggdrasil. The digidestined Digimon are the Digimon to most likely survive the transfer. Given that we know this, we don't know how many times it has been reset seeing as time in the digital world passes much faster than in the real world. Azulongmon and the 3 other dragons are equally important and ancient, but have always chosen to work in the background. ::...because I can check it in the space of three seconds, and I have a rather good memory for what was said throughout the series. ::The rest of your post is just so incredibly...I don't know what to say. It almost seems like you've never actually seen the anime, only heard of it from a friend, who lied to you a lot. ::For the final time - you can watch the episodes on youtube. Go through them until you can provide an actual quote supporting your claims, and then transcribe that quote. This isn't that damn hard.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 18:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Half of the show is idiotic by normal terms and by it's own terms, most of it is completly arbitrary. Unless you are a man with aspergers by the name of Brandon I doubt you have that clear of a memory.--Syi 19:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Once again: #The story you made up, involving the Celestial Digimon and Yggdrasil, is fan-fiction. #If you want to add any info to the Dramon article, it needs to be sourced either to an episode, a web-page, or with actual quotations. #You have no excuse for not doing this. Don't even try to argue about "truthiness", it's bullshit. This is the rule. #I have access to about five independent sources regarding the anime or whatever you decide to use, and so there's about 0% possibility that a fake quotation will be able to stay up there for more than an hour. I will verify whatever claims you put up there as soon as I see them, and will remove them if they are not 100% accurate. #If you attempt to put up info to that article without sources, it will be immediately removed, and you will be blocked for a week. That's it. You can choose to abide by our wiki's rules, or leave. But I'm done explaining common sense facts to you.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 19:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) so by your reasoning WarGreymon is not a Dramon because he doesn't have Dra in his name, but Machinedramonhas Dra in his name and is not listed as a Dramon. what does that make Magnamon ? he and Veemon are the only digimon in thier line without dra in their names. Do you just like controlling this wiki? You've "corrected" everything I have wrote, around the clock.--Syi 19:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've already replied to your claim above. As for "correcting everything" - you have yet to provide one factual, useful contribution to this wiki, and have instead been throwing a temper tantrum. Quite frankly, you should leave, as you're only wasting our time.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 01:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't really want to get involved in this, but Syi, please stop provoking KrtyenKoro. Either help out or leave. If you don't like the show, no one's forcing you to stay or do anything. ---- Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 01:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I do really like the show and all the inner-workings of the lore and things like that, I have helped out and you just can't see it. KrtyenKoro, please forgive me I didn't make it up...at least I think I didn't. It's just one of the major things about the series that has stuck with me and I wanted to get it out there, I may have dremt it up I don't know, but I thought it was right. Was just a bad few days for me. we all smiles now?--Syi 01:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I never said you didn't help us out. I have no problems here. Any help we get is appreciated as we have a small user base, and an even smaller group of frequent editors. :) -- Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 01:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::I apologize for using rough language like that, but honestly, my problem isn't with the info you added, it was your refusal to even try to source it. Especially with a not-mainstream wiki like this, we need things to be sourced if they're in doubt. But thank you for apologizing.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 15:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC)